


Three

by callay



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a moment where they all three take a deep breath.</p>
<p>And then three things happen at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place mid season 1.
> 
> I started writing this a while ago, before I realized that Michael’s bed doesn’t actually have a headboard. But the existence of a headboard is kind of important, so please consider this an alternate universe where Michael has slightly different taste in giant tacky orgy beds!

“Michael?” calls Alex.

He’s a little out of breath from climbing up to Michael’s rooms, and a little annoyed to have to run this errand when he’s supposed to be off duty. For some reason people think he gets along with Michael – which, really, doesn’t come close to capturing the weird mess of tension their relationship has been since the jubilee – and make him deliver things to Michael, like this stack of Archangel Corps reports.

Now he’s here, reports in hand, and Michael is nowhere to be seen. He looks around and –

Jumps, because there’s someone on the bed. A person who isn’t Michael.

A person who is naked and handcuffed to the bed.

A person who is _Ethan Mack_.

Alex and Ethan stare at each other, dumbfounded.

“Lannon, what are you doing here?” asks Ethan.

“What are _you_ doing here?” retorts Alex. 

Ethan grins and shrugs, handcuffs rattling. “I was told by a certain tall, dark, mysterious angel to be good and wait for him to get back. Except he’s not here, _you_ are, and I don't think that was part of the plan. As far as I know.”

Alex sets down the reports to run a hand across his face, because he’s having a lot of trouble processing what’s going on right now. “You’re sleeping with Michael?” he asks, voice strained.

“Not right now, apparently,” jokes Ethan. Then seeing Alex’s face, he continues more seriously, “Yeah, every now and then. Been going on for a few weeks now.”

Part of Alex wonders if this is some kind of prank. But Ethan is naked in Michael’s bed, which seems like a pretty strong indicator that it’s true.

Ethan does always go on about how hot Michael is. And Alex does hear lots of rumors about Michael sleeping with his many human admirers.

Still. It feels like two totally separate parts of Alex’s life have smashed into each other.

And somehow that leads to the mental image of Michael and Ethan pressing up against each other. Naked, skin against skin –

“You all right, bro?” says Ethan from the bed.

“Just… surprised,” says Alex, shaking his head, trying to stave off a blush at what he was imagining.

“Shit, me too!” says Ethan with a laugh. “You don’t really expect to be living your normal V-2 life one day, and the next be invited into bed by the hottest guy in the city, who also happens to be an angel! And who also happens to be incredibly intense in bed –“

“Spare me the details, please,” interrupts Alex. Because he’s seen enough of Michael’s intensity that it’s easy to imagine it in bed, the ferocity in his eyes, the _power_ of him –

Alex pushes away the mental image. He hopes that Ethan, all the way over on the bed, can’t see the deep flush on his face.

“Suit yourself,” says Ethan, grinning. “I can’t explain it, I think I’m just really lucky.”

“But you’re always saying you hate all angels,” points out Alex.

“Not Michael, he’s on our side,” says Ethan earnestly. “I’m not saying he’s not scary, but that’s – well, it’s kind of fun, you know what I’m saying?”

“Mack, you have a one-track mind,” says Alex, shaking his head.

He’s happy, because Ethan is happy, but he still can’t wrap his head around it. On the other hand, he can’t stop trying to in his imagination, picturing them together. And he definitely doesn’t want to do that, because Ethan is his friend and Michael is – Michael. He’s an angel, Alex’s guardian angel almost, and thinking of him sexually is –

Incredibly hot –

Definitely inappropriate.

Ethan distracts him from his thoughts by rattling the handcuffs. “Hey, you wanna let me out of these things? I hate to say it, but your sudden appearance has kind of killed the mood.”

“Um, sure,” says Alex.

He doesn’t think about what Michael was planning to do to make Ethan squirm and pull against the handcuffs and he doesn’t think about Michael how ties Ethan up and leaves him waiting and tells him to _be good_ –

“The key’s over on that table,” says Ethan, nodding at it, and Alex walks over, forcefully not thinking of anything other than picking up the key and taking it over to the head of the bed.

The bed with Ethan naked on it. He’s right in the middle, and the bed is huge, so to get to the handcuffs Alex actually has to get up and kneel on the bed right next to him.

It’s no big deal because they see each other naked all the time. Although Alex has to admit that it’s a little different when they’re in bed and Ethan is splayed out with his hands above his head.

Alex swallows through the tension, tries to tell himself he’s being silly. It’s just Ethan. He focuses on the handcuffs and tries to touch Ethan’s skin as little as possible as he unlocks them.

There’s silence as Alex clicks open one cuff and turns to the other.

“Is Michael always so, uh, kinky?” he asks finally. Because even though the question leads his mind down dangerous roads, he knows it will make Ethan laugh.

Ethan does. “You have no idea!” he says. “I’m not complaining, but it’s – hey, what the fuck?”

Alex jumps at the sudden outburst. He looks down at Ethan. Ethan is staring at Alex’s arms. Specifically, the markings tracing down his wrists.

Slowly Ethan looks up. “Alex,” he says in a hushed tone. “Where did those come from?”

Alex pulls away, pushes his sleeves down to cover his wrists. For a second he considers lying, but he fails to think of any alternative explanations.

“I’m the Chosen One.”

“You’re the Chosen One?!”

“It’s kind of a long story, but yes.”

Ethan gapes at him for a moment. Pulling his hands free from the opened cuffs, he sits up and grabs Alex’s arm, pushes up Alex’s sleeve to examine the twisted tattoos. Alex lets him.

When Ethan looks up, his eyes are wide. “Should I be kneeling or something? I’m not even religious and now my best friend is the _Savior_? When did this even happen? I always thought the Chosen One was a baby! What are you going to – “

“Ethan, be quiet!” says Alex.

Ethan stops babbling but doesn’t stop staring at Alex.

Alex runs a hand over his face. “I don’t really know what’s going on myself. I’m just figuring it out as I go.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this?”

“Nobody is supposed to know,” says Alex. “According to Michael, there are people who want to kill me. If they knew who I am, they would try to hurt me or the people around me.”

He looks into Ethan’s eyes as he says it. Throughout everything, he was depending on Ethan and Noma as a refuge from the Chosen One craziness. As hard as it was keeping the secret, he was comforted by the idea that they weren’t in any extra danger because of him.

Reading his expression, Ethan claps a hand to Alex’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” he tells Alex. “Now that I’m in the know, I can help you. Help you figure it out, or just help you keep it secret, whatever. And not because you’re some kind of savior, but because you’re my brother.”

Alex looks back at him, seeing the earnestness and affection in his eyes. He puts his hand on Ethan’s bare shoulder. “Thanks,” he says.

Smiling, Ethan leans in for a hug. Alex meets him, slaps his back and relishes the solid, familiar feel of him.

Except.

Except Ethan’s still naked, and all Alex’s thoughts about him and Michael come rushing back at the press of his bare chest. Alex swallows, pushes back a flash of arousal at the touch of Ethan’s body.

And maybe Ethan’s good-looking and maybe he makes suggestive comments when they’re joking around. But they’re friends, Alex wouldn’t think of him that way.

That’s what he tells himself, but it’s no good now. Because now Alex can’t stop thinking about Ethan, Ethan and Michael, Michael pressing Ethan down against the bed, or maybe Ethan gets on top of Michael, and, and –

Alex pulls away from the hug, takes a deep breath. Tries to smile at Ethan like everything’s normal.

“Can I see?” asks Ethan.

“What?”

“Can I see the markings?”

“I don’t know –” Alex is already keyed up trying not to think about Ethan’s nakedness, getting undressed himself seems like a bad idea.

“Just wondering if you have an angelic tramp stamp now,” says Ethan, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex laughs at that. “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah? Let me see.” And Ethan grabs at Alex’s shirt, tries to pull it up.

“Stop!” says Alex, pulling off Ethan’s hands. “There’s already too much nudity in this room right now.”

“No such thing,” counters Ethan. He dives in, reaching for Alex’s shirt. After a brief scuffle, Ethan manages to evade Alex’s defenses. He pulls Alex’s shirt up his chest.

Alex sucks in a breath as Ethan stares at the markings on his chest and stomach. Ethan’s eyes are wide and he reaches out slowly to trace the lines running down Alex’s stomach.

Maybe it’s because of everything he’s been thinking about since entering the room, but Ethan’s touch sends tingles through Alex’s whole body. His stomach twitches under Ethan’s fingers and he bites back a gasp.

Ethan looks up at him, not trying to hide the desire shining in his eyes.

Alex hesitates for a long moment. Because his mind is swirling with the thought of Ethan and Michael, and his body is thrilling at Ethan’s touch, but his heart is caught up on what will happen to their friendship if he does this.

And then Ethan raises an eyebrow, almost a challenge, and leans in, eyes on Alex’s mouth.

And Alex decides that this can’t hurt their friendship, only transcend it, which is good because his body’s already moving on its own, leaning in, hand reaching up to Ethan’s face, and –

There’s the sound of wings in the air.

Alex and Ethan start apart, and turn to look at Michael, who sweeps through a window to land gracefully inside.

Michael’s face is stern, but Alex can’t read the expression in his dark eyes. For a moment his gaze sweeps over the pair of them, and Alex blushes.

Michael’s eyes settle on Ethan. Ethan opens his mouth. “I know you said to wait, and I’m sorry for moving, it’s just that Alex came in and I wanted to talk to him and it was kinda awkward to be in handcuffs, you know? But you can put them back on, I mean if you want to, I don’t know if you’re still planning –“

“Quiet,” says Michael. Ethan shuts his mouth, chagrinned.

Michael’s eyes fall on Alex. His eyes trace over Alex’s marked chest. “Who else have you revealed yourself to?”

Alex sets his jaw. “Nobody! I wasn’t planning to tell Ethan, it was an accident. But he’ll keep it a secret.”

Next to him, Ethan nods, looking up at Michael.

Michael slowly nods. “Alex, be more careful. Your life could depend on it. Ethan, if you ever speak of this to anyone, there will be consequences.”

“Ooh, consequences?”

“ _Not_ like that,” says Michael, glaring.

“I won’t tell anyone, Michael, I promise,” says Ethan quickly. Then he grins and quirks an eyebrow at Alex. “I swear in the name of the Savior.”

“Shut up,” says Alex, laughing.

But he quiets when Michael walks over to the bed and stops in front of them. As always Alex can feel the intensity of him like a physical presence, like Michael is actually vibrating the air slightly.

Out of his peripheral vision he can see Ethan sitting tense and eager.

In a rush, the mental images about what Ethan and Michael do together flood through Alex. “I’ll get out of your way,” he says quickly, standing up.

As he does, Michael moves closer, so they’re face to face.

“Perhaps you’d like to join us?” asks Michael, voice low.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Ethan, but Alex can’t even breathe at all, staring up at Michael as he processes the question.

He can feel the power in Michael’s eyes, but there’s something to the set of Michael’s mouth. An edge of vulnerability.

That, more than anything else, drives the situation home. It’s clear that this is really happening, that Michael wants Alex to join them. But that he isn’t sure of Alex's answer.

Alex isn’t sure either. There’s a part of him that’s panicking at the idea. His body has already decided, though, leaning in to Michael, itching with the remembered touch of Ethan’s fingers. Alex thinks about how Michael and Ethan are both incredibly important to him, in their perfectly opposite ways. If they want this, then Alex can let himself want it too.

“Yes,” says Alex.

And even though he and Michael are both unmoving, Alex can feel something shift between them. Michael’s eyes sharpen, hot with desire.

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Ethan quietly.

Alex looks over at him and blushes at the look of pure awe and arousal on Ethan’s face. It’s not an expression he’s ever seen on Ethan before, and for some reason it makes him doubt for a moment, wonder if this is going too far.

But when Ethan catches Alex’s eye, he grins at him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, a caricature of amazement. Alex can’t help but smile back, agreeing. This is incredible, in all the senses of the word, but he definitely wants it.

He looks back at Michael, who’s calmly stripping. He’s got his shirt off and Alex’s eyes catch on the pale, hard planes of his chest. It’s not just the sight of it that makes Alex’s heart skip a beat, it’s the fact that Michael’s undressing for him, undressing so they can be naked together.

Michael sets his shirt aside – his hair is all messed up now, Alex notes with an unexpected thrill – and opens his belt. Hands decidedly more unsteady than Michael’s, Alex follows his lead, fumbling off his clothes until he’s standing naked between Michael and Ethan.

There’s a huff of breath from next to him. “Damn, Alex, I was hoping the tattoos went all the way down.”

Alex looks over at Ethan, and his breath catches. Because as often as he’s seen Ethan naked, he’s never seen him like this. Leaning back on one elbow, body on display, hand on his cock.

He flushes, instinctively looks away, but Ethan gives himself a long, slow stroke and Alex can’t help looking back. Watching as Ethan’s hand slides down, reveals the broad dusky-pink head of his cock.

Alex’s mouth is dry and his heart is racing and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s never been this turned on and this nervous at the same time.

“Alex.” It’s Michael’s voice, right next to his ear, and Alex jumps. “Go sit against the headboard.”

And Alex does, aware of both their eyes tracing his naked body as he climbs onto the bed and moves to the headboard. He leans back, heart beating hard in his chest, and closes his eyes for a moment.

His mind keeps spinning between being convinced this is all a dream that could end at any moment, and fantasizing wildly about what’s about to happen, and it’s dizzying.

He feels the bed moving and opens his eyes. Ethan is there, kneeling in front of him.

“You okay with this?” asks Ethan gently.

In Ethan’s eyes, Alex sees desire, but underneath a bright spark of affection. There’s hesitance in his expression that speaks of protectiveness.

And Alex does something he probably should have done a long time ago, and leans up to press his lips to Ethan’s.

Immediately Ethan kisses him back, firmly. At first it’s simple, just the slide of lips, but it still sends sparks through Alex and he reaches up and takes Ethan by the shoulders.

Ethan wraps his hands around Alex’s head and kisses his mouth open. Alex presses in with his tongue but so does Ethan, and for a moment they clash, neither yielding.

Then Ethan tilts his head and sucks Alex’s tongue into his mouth. Alex holds Ethan close and thrusts in with his tongue and it’s perfect, the slick heat of Ethan’s mouth, the tease of his tongue against Alex’s.

It’s easy to get lost in, and Alex does, until suddenly Ethan pulls away.

Alex opens his eyes to find that Ethan isn’t looking at him. He’s looking up at Michael, who sits next to them on the bed, one hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

Michael, in turn, is watching Alex.

Alex licks his lips, feeling a rush of heat under Michael’s gaze. He wants – wants Michael to touch him. Stares at Michael’s lips and wants Michael to kiss him.

But Michael just says, “Suck him.”

He’s looking into Alex’s eyes when he says it. Alex’s stomach does a flip and he wants to protest – he hasn’t, he doesn’t know –

But Ethan is moving, shifting backwards on the bed to line his head up with Alex’s crotch.

Breath catching, Alex tears his gaze away from Michael’s and stares at Ethan. Ethan’s face is flushed and his eyes are bright as he looks up from between Alex’s legs. He raises his eyebrows. “Ready, Lannon?”

“Uh, I –“

But Ethan doesn’t actually wait for an answer, just wraps a hand around the base of Alex’s cock and puts it in his mouth.

It’s wet and warm in Ethan’s mouth and Alex gasps at the feeling of it. And then Ethan is moving, up and down, but Alex is more distracted by his _tongue_. His tongue, sliding flat against the underside of Alex’s cock, then flicking teasingly just under the head, then curling over the tip.

Alex’s hips twitch up, but Ethan holds him still with his hand, controlling the slow slide of Alex’s cock into his mouth. His hand moves in rhythm with his mouth, twisting up and down in rhythm, slick with spit.

Ethan is really good at this.

And then on top of that, there’s the way Ethan is looking up at Alex. Like there’s nothing he wants more in the entire world than to see Alex flushed and breathing hard because of him.

Alex wants to touch Ethan, put his hand on Ethan’s head. But he doesn’t know if Ethan would like it, and he definitely doesn’t want to do anything to throw off what Ethan’s doing. So he hesitates for a moment, hands fisted in the sheets at his sides.

But then Michael’s there, reaching out to put his hand on Ethan’s head. He digs his fingers into Ethan’s hair and grips hard.

Instantly Ethan’s eyes flutter close and he moans around Alex’s cock. 

Michael yanks downward and Ethan follows, taking as much of Alex in as he can. Alex has to bite his lip to stop from crying out when Ethan tilts his head and swallows him down, all the way down until Alex is wrapped in the silky heat of his throat.

Alex groans wordlessly at the overwhelming feeling of Ethan swallowing around him, and at the sight of Ethan, face flushed and eyes squeezed closed, letting Michael hold his head down.

It’s too much. Alex’s whole body is thrumming, tension gathering, and he knows he can’t take much more.

“I’m really close,” he manages, turning to Michael.

Michael, whose eyes are still fixed on Alex’s face.

The intensity of his gaze knocks the breath out of Alex. Michael’s lips are parted and his eyes are dark with desire and with something else, something deeper that Alex can’t name.

Alex’s heart skips a beat, and his control falters, and he slips over the edge. Climax hits him like a breaking wave and all he can do is close his eyes and let it flow through him.

His hips twitch as he comes and Ethan pulls away, holding just the head of Alex’s cock in his mouth, hand stroking him through it.

Finally the pulses slow and Alex lets his head fall back against the headboard, breathing hard.

“Ethan,” says Michael quietly. Ethan sits up and Michael takes his face firmly in his hands and kisses him.

Kisses him, and licks into his mouth, and tastes Alex there. Alex’s stomach flips when he realizes it, when he understands the way Michael laps hungrily at Ethan’s open mouth.

And of course Michael has his eyes on Alex even as he kisses Ethan.

Alex groans. He can’t believe this, the absurd intensity of it. He just came and already he can feel tendrils of arousal curling through him.

Michael sucks on Ethan’s tongue until Ethan lets out a soft noise of protest, and they break apart.

Leaning in, Michael says something against Ethan’s ear. Alex can’t hear the words, but he sees a shudder run through Ethan’s body.

Alex wonders if they’re planning what to do next. He thinks he would happy sitting here in a post-orgasmic daze and watching Michael and Ethan do whatever they want.

But another part of him hopes he’s involved, because he really, really wants Michael to touch him.

Now they’re both looking at him, and then Ethan’s moving closer, kneeling over Alex’s lap again.

“How was that, Lannon?” asks Ethan. There’s pride in his grin and the arch of his eyebrows.

“Amazing,” says Alex, smiling.

Ethan leans in and presses his forehead to Alex’s. “Been wanting to do that for a really long time.”

Alex flushes at that, but he’s saved from thinking up a good response by Ethan kissing him.

The kiss is slow and sloppy, the gentle play of tongues. And Ethan’s moving, body shifting closer, until he’s straddling Alex’s lap. He pushes close, presses himself against Alex.

Ethan’s cock is hot and hard against Alex’s stomach. Alex’s own cock twitches painfully at the feeling. He came much too recently for this, to feel Ethan’s skin everywhere, their chests pressing together with every breath.

But he doesn’t want to stop. He kisses Ethan deeply, holding his face in his hands, playing with the short hair at the back of his head. Ethan is gripping Alex’s arms tightly and rolling his hips in small circles, cock sliding against Alex’s stomach.

Until all of a sudden Ethan freezes, breath catching. Alex opens his eyes, startled, wondering if he did something wrong.

Then he looks over Ethan’s shoulder and sees Michael. Michael with one hand on Ethan’s hip and the other lower.

It’s obvious from the angle of Michael’s arm where he’s touching Ethan, and to Alex the thought burns hot with strangeness and intimacy. Michael’s head is lowered, an expression of focus on his face.

Alex can see from the movement of Michael’s arm when he presses a finger into Ethan, but he doesn’t need to because he can tell from Ethan’s broken gasp.

Ethan bites his lips and Alex feels him push his hips back towards Michael. Then he rocks forward, up against Alex. He sets a slow jerky rhythm, pressing his forehead to Alex’s, panting.

Michael changes something and Ethan groans helplessly. Reaching up, Alex strokes Ethan’s flushed cheek with a thumb. Ethan manages a grin, says breathlessly, “It feels so fucking good, Alex, you’ll see. Michael, Michael’s so – aaah!”

Ethan is interrupted by Michael delivering a hard smack to his ass with his free hand. The crack of sound is echoed by Ethan’s cry as it lands.

“Be quiet,” says Michael, voice calm.

And Ethan is quiet, pressing his face to Alex’s shoulder, breathing hard, not letting up the movement of his hips back onto Michael’s hand.

Alex feels like he’s the one who got slapped. Power is coming off Michael like waves of heat. And Ethan, Ethan who’s always sure of himself, who never shuts up, is quiet and trembling in Alex’s lap.

Alex can’t explain why it makes his heart race, makes a flush bloom over his whole body, all he knows is that he’s definitely hardening again, nudging up against the underside of Ethan’s cock.

In a few moments Ethan does speak again, as if he can’t help himself. “Nngh, Michael, come on, I’m ready –”

Michael smacks him again and says quietly, “I’ll decide when you’re ready.” Ethan moans and Alex bites his lip to keep from joining him.

But Michael does move, pressing in closer, kneeling directly behind Ethan. For a moment he fumbles with something while Ethan clutches anxiously at Alex, breathing hard against his neck. Then Michael grabs Ethan’s hip and tilts it up with one hand and with the other he lines himself up.

There’s a moment where they all three take a deep breath.

And then three things happen at once.

Michael’s hips push forward, gradually but inexorably, in one long thrust. Alex feels the force of it in the way Ethan is pushed up against him. Ethan lets out a broken moan that vibrates against Alex’s skin.

And Michael’s wings unfurl like the blooming of a black flower. Alex is stunned by the sight, the sheer size and power of them stretched out on either side of Michael.

And Michael looks up and his eyes lock onto Alex’s.

Instantly Alex is lost in Michael’s gaze. Michael is gorgeous, soft lips parted, a flush high on his cheeks. But his eyes go beyond that, deep with love and need. Alex feels pinned under their intensity, like he can barely breathe.

All three of them are moving together. Michael’s hips are rolling in fast, hard thrusts, each one pressing Ethan into Alex, who pushes up to meet them. Alex shifts so that his cock and Ethan’s rub together on each thrust, skin to skin, slicking each other with precome. Alex is still oversensitive and he shudders at the feeling.

Ethan has his face pressed to Alex’s neck, and his beard is scratchy and his open-mouthed kisses will probably leave marks. But Alex barely even thinks about that, because his eyes are still locked on Michael.

Michael’s whole body tenses with each thrust and Alex can hear the quick, sharp way he’s breathing. Suddenly Alex is reminded of Michael whipping him. The look of focus on his face, the way his whole body rolls into the movement, the way he inhales right before contact. The intensity in his eyes.

Alex shivers, wondering if when Michael was whipping him, he was thinking about fucking him. Because right now Alex can see in Michael’s eyes that he’s thinking about fucking him, even as he’s fucking Ethan.

Maybe earlier the thought would have scared him. And it does send a shock through him to think about it, but it’s an exciting one. Ethan is moaning and writhing against him and he wants to feel that. Mostly, though, he just wants Michael to keep looking at him like this, like Alex means everything to him.

Alex puts his hands on Ethan’s hips and touches Michael’s. Even though it’s just their fingers, the contact sends sparks through Alex, and he catches his breath. Michael does too, his eyes wide and dark, wings beating the air, and he redoubles his pace, slamming the three of them hard into the headboard.

“Fuck,” gasps Ethan against Alex’s skin. Every thrust draws a low moan from him and his body keeps tensing, straining in time with Michael’s movements, pushing against Alex and then back onto Michael.

Alex is caught up in the rhythm of it, heart pounding, Ethan’s cock against his just enough to slowly build towards climax. And yet part of him is separate from the frantic motion, lost in the depth of Michael’s eyes and the warm feeling of their fingers interlocked, watching the graceful arc of his wings.

Ethan’s hands clutch frantically at Alex. “Ah fuck, I’m close –“

“Wait,” Michael tells him sternly.

But he doesn’t let up the harsh rhythm of his hips, and Ethan groans, “ _Can’t_ , fuck, I – I – ungh –“ and comes all over Alex.

Alex has to close his eyes for a moment at the feeling of it, warm thick spurts against his stomach and cock. Michael’s thrusts don’t stop, so Ethan keeps rubbing against Alex, making a sticky mess of the space between them.

“I said _wait_ ,” hisses Michael as he drives into Ethan.

“I tried, you made it pretty fucking hard,” pants Ethan.

And Alex sees something like a smile cross Michael’s face, just for a moment.

Then Michael’s eyes flick back to Alex’s. The desire burns in them so hot that Alex can barely breathe, can’t do anything but give himself up to whatever Michael wants to do next.

Which is to take Alex’s head in one hand and pull him in so that they meet in a kiss over Ethan’s shoulder.

The mere fact of kissing Michael is mind-blowing after sitting here wanting it for so long. Michael’s lips are broad and soft, but he kisses fiercely, plunging his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex, head spinning, can only kiss him back, curling his tongue up to meet Michael’s.

The world narrows to just this, Alex and Michael, Michael’s mouth and his hand on Alex’s head and their fingers intertwined on Ethan’s hip. The wind from Michael’s wings churns around them like they’re in the eye of a storm.

It’s almost enough, almost. Alex can feel a second orgasm building just from Michael’s touch and the broad friction of Ethan’s body against him. But he needs something more.

And then Michael reaches his hand around to grasp Alex’s cock. Immediately Alex groans and pushes up into his touch. Michael’s hand is tight around him, but everything is slick with come so it slides easily, and it’s so perfect Alex almost bites down on Michael’s tongue.

Instead he pulls his head away, and he only manages to gasp, “Michael –“, but Michael understands, and his hand speeds up. Pushing Alex further, but he’s already there, groaning aloud, body shaking, coming so hard it hurts.

And distantly he realizes that Michael’s taking a frantic pace, pushing staccato gasps out of Ethan, and Michael grabs Alex’s head with a sticky hand and kisses him again, hard. And then finally Michael moans low into Alex’s mouth, shuddering, wings stiffening, and his hips slow to a stop.

For a moment the three of them lie still, tangled up, gasping for breath. Finally Michael pulls away to lie down on Alex’s right, and Ethan collapses to the left, and Alex stares up at Michael’s painted ceiling and takes a deep breath.

“Holy shit,” says Ethan, and Alex can only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> For those keeping score at home, I've now officially written all possible combinations of Michael, Alex, and Ethan! :D


End file.
